


Kiss Land

by theJuniorRoyals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (sorry i was really in love with Junhui's character looks in this), Bartenders, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Secret Identity, Tattoos, mentions of jeongcheol if u squint, minor mentions of jeonghan, smut is at the end, very very slight mentions of verkwan but hansol isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJuniorRoyals/pseuds/theJuniorRoyals
Summary: I went from staring at the same four walls for 21 years, to seeing the whole world in just 12 months.(Everyone has secrets. Wonwoo's secret? He's made it his personal mission to find out Junhui's secrets.)





	Kiss Land

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ANOTHER 12K WONHUI FIC WHEN WILL I STOP (hint: I wont)  
> ((also sorry i love abel so much i really wanted to write this i love u king mwah))

He jerked awake violently by the shaking erupting through his body. He felt a little relieved to know it was him shivering, and not his roommate’s new rendition of how the fuck to get him out of bed.

Although, he didn’t feel incredibly relieved to know that he was shivering because said roommate had ripped the sheets off of him. And he may or may not have been sleeping in the nude.

“Jesus Christ, Won, what the hell? You did this on purpose didn’t you? Want to get me back? So desperate for me to look at your dick, I would say there are better ways to go about this than-”

“Shut the fuck up, before I turn over and you get to see everything.” Wonwoo mumbled from where his face was half buried in his pillow, his bare back and ass now getting adapted to the chill of the air, he heard his roommate grunt and throw the blankets back on top of him.

“Whatever, just get up already. Its 1PM. I have class in an hour. I figured I would wake you up myself before you turn around and don’t eat, and literally stay asleep by the time I get home.” He was now shuffling about the room, trying to find clothes, Wonwoo saw as he raised his head slightly.

“Aw, Seungkwannie, that sucks huh? You still have class to go to.” He retorted snidely from where he was now on his back, watching with squinted eyes as the younger boy put on a shirt and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He heard him sigh.

“Yes, I know, sorry I was born two years after you and I have no control of my age. I get it. Besides, you have an appointment with that guy today. You would have been late if I didn’t wake you like the gracious roommate and friend I am.” Seungkwan now walked out of the room and into the kitchen, Wonwoo decided to get up this time, so he followed after pulling on his underwear and a pair of shorts he wasn’t sure were his.

“Whoa, whoa. Friend? That’s not what we signed up for.” Wonwoo joked as he rummaged through the cabinets for cereal and a bowl.

“I wouldn’t. No milk.” Wonwoo sighed and dropped the box back on the counter from its midair-about-to-pour position. “And yes, I would assume friends is what we are since I have been looking after you and making sure you didn’t die in your sleep. Seriously, how do you sleep that long?”

Wonwoo shrugged and leaned against the counters edge. “Only the strong survive.”

“You won’t be surviving shit if you sleep through it. I got to go. Please don’t go back to bed. Don’t forget your appointment. And eat something, you’re skinny as hell.” Seungkwan’s last words made no impression on Wonwoo’s mind as he walked into the bathroom and undressed again to get in the shower. He tried his best to wake himself up, knowing he would never get the job if he looked like he rolled straight out of bed at that interview.

Merely an hour and a half later, he was parked outside of the building where he was told to come to. He thought it was odd that they had interviews to get hired at a place like this. Probably for his desired position, as it would not be smart for them to hire an ex-felon to mix drinks for people who are the catalyst to a very heated argument. He sighed. As he walked under the metal awning, he could hear the buzzing of the fluorescent lights that read ‘Diamond’ in big greed letters.

It was quiet, Wonwoo then slapped himself mentally for wondering why a small club like this was quiet at 3PM on a Wednesday. He found his way to a door labeled ‘Office’ through a narrow hallway that he assumed was where he needed to go. It was, he applauded himself.

“Hey, man. Sorry I wasn’t out there, I got caught up in this shit. Here, come, sit.” The man that stood behind the small desk of the mostly barren room ushered him forward, and he sat on the comfortable chair, not feeling intimidated by this man, with eyebrow length wavy hair, good sized muscles bulging from underneath his black shirt and a solitary ear stud in his right ear. He flipped through some sheets.

“Look, I’m going to be straight forward because you seem like a man of the truth.”

“Yes, sir.” Wonwoo joked with a small grin, which elicited the response he hoped for. A smile in return and a, “Seungcheol is fine.”

“I’m not going to interview you because you can get jobs on the fly over here, and your work experience at these high end places are enough to convince me you should be on our team.”

“Well Seungcheol, I was wondering the same thing myself, about the interview part, at least.” Seungcheol laughed lowly. “I’m going to assume I got the job?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah, you do. Can you start tomorrow? Thursdays are popular as some lowlife rapper comes in here and performs that everyone likes for some ungodly reason. I’ll have one of our other bartender’s train you, though I’m sure you’ll get the gist of how it goes around here soon enough.”

“Sound good, Seungcheol. What time do you need me?” he stood up, feeling a little off balance as the chair he was in sunk in while he was sitting.

“Around 5. That’s usually when people start coming in.” Seungcheol sighed as he made his way to stand also. He held out a hand for Wonwoo that he took, a firm shake was enough to convince Wonwoo that Seungcheol wasn’t a man to mess with. “Thanks for coming, man. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Wonwoo saluted in response as he left the place, breathing in the scent of the morning after a rain storm and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights greeting him in his leave.

Wonwoo remembers nothing much besides the short trip to the market and being shaken awake the next morning by none other than his self-proclaimed savior of a roommate.

“Honest to God, Wonwoo, one of these days I’m just going to let you sleep for 24 hours and get nothing productive done, I swear. Use a fucking alarm, I’m sick of you!” Wonwoo laughed at the empty threat, knowing that it gave Seungkwan inner peace to know that Wonwoo was at least alive and breathing (and gave him some self-confidence for being the reason he got shit done).

“I will start, I swear, I’m going to need to when you leave for class and I have to get up for work.” He groaned as he stretched his muscles and rolled out of bed. It was 12:36PM.

“So you got the job? Congrats. Maybe it will give you something better to do than to lay in bed all fucking day.” Seungkwan returned to his usual self as he walked out of the shared room and into the kitchen. Wonwoo followed.

“Yeah, I start at 5. The dude didn’t even interview me, he was just like, ‘an interview is pointless, you’re hired’ and that was that.” Wonwoo slumped into the stool by the bar and Seungkwan handed him a bagel that most likely had been waiting for him to get up as it was slightly chilled.

“How long?” The younger boy stood with his phone in his hand, texting someone Wonwoo couldn’t see when he tried to look from where he sat.

“I don’t know, probably get home after you.”

“Jesus, just wait to talk before you spit all your food out. Anyway, if I don’t come home it’s because I’ll be at a friend’s house for a project.” He put his phone in his back pocket and turned around the counter to the table behind Wonwoo, gathering his books and started for the door.

“Project, yeah. Make sure this project involves protection.” Upon hearing no response to this, Wonwoo turned and saw Seungkwan with his hand on the doorknob, staring at him with a deadpan look. “Kidding, go.” He sighed when the door finally shut, and he resisted the urge to lay in bed for the remaining four hours he had.

But he managed to make it through without falling asleep. He was told by Seungcheol during the brief meeting that the attire was black- all black. Luckily Wonwoo owned just that, because why would he wear colors when he can suck the fun out of everything?

He threw on his black jeans, the nice ones, not the ones with the noticeable stain on them that never came out (no, it is not the product of his alone time, thank you very much), and a black button down that fit nicely, sleeves rolled to the elbows. Seungcheol told him it didn’t matter what kind of shoes as no one really sees them or cares, just that it was preferred for long black pants and some kind of black shirt.

A shitty joint like this one had him wondering if the button down was too much, but he always wore that from his previous jobs, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to look a little professional. He pulled up and parked in the same spot he had yesterday and sauntered in, spotting Seungcheol sitting by the bar, chatting it up with someone behind the counter. He caught his eye right away, and he held his head high as they both saw him.

“Wonwoo, this is Junhui. He’ll be the one to train you, though I assume you know what you’re doing. It’ll get a little busy but I’m sure you both can handle that.” Seungcheol clapped his hands and looked at them both with a look of faux caution. “We will all get along here.” Junhui rolled his eyes and Wonwoo breathed a laugh. Seungcheol shook his head at himself and dropped his hands. “You can stand around until people come in, you can set the place on fire, I couldn’t care less,” Seungcheol walked away muttering to himself and Junhui leaned against the counter and faced Wonwoo. He felt a little strange to admit it, but he felt almost intimidated.

“Wonwoo?” He spoke, his voice was silky, but deep, it felt nice to Wonwoo’s ears. He nodded. “This place won’t be much different than your previous locations, except the people are definitely much trashier. I’m sure you’ve dealt with a few, though.” Junhui picked up a white towel he threw down in favor of staring at Wonwoo when he walked in, and began to clean out extra glasses and cocktail shakers. Wonwoo took a brief minute to dissect what he was seeing- in all honesty it had been a while since he has seen someone so attractive, in quite a mysterious way.

This Junhui man had, most noticeably, Aviator style glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, making Wonwoo’s circle lens glasses that he traded for contacts tonight feel inferior. His hair was parted to the right, the hair falling slightly onto his forehead but gelled at the base, the shorter side swept behind his ear. Upon Wonwoo noticing the hair, his eyes were drawn to the tattoo that nestled there. A single stem of what appeared to be buttercup flowers tucked behind his right ear, starting with a lone stem, forking off into multiple, eventually ending with about nine, small budded yellow flowers tattooed on his skin. The yellow was a nice complement to his darker skin tone, Wonwoo felt like he could never pull off something like that. He had a single piercing in his lobe, a silvery white, maybe a diamond. He had a wider build than Wonwoo did, but not as much as Seungcheol from what he could see in his jet black polo, all the buttons undone. He could see a necklace hanging through the open seam of the shirt, a pretty silver chain with what appeared to be a cross split in half, a cooling contrast against his warm skin color. Junhui final turned his head.

“Something on my face?” Junhui had a small smirk on his face, and he turned to face Wonwoo completely, he noticed an identical diamond stud in his left ear.

“Took you that long to notice?” Wonwoo figured if he was going to make it around here, he might as well just be himself, which was blunt and honest.

Junhui tilted his head with a small smile. He raised one eyebrow, which Wonwoo found challenging. He mirrored his look. “Just letting you take it all in.” He turned to the right to place the towel by the sink, and Wonwoo’s eyes immediately latched on to another identical feature from the other side, another flower tattoo underneath his ear.

“Are those buttercups?” He blurted, which didn’t seem to take Junhui by surprise. He shook his head.

“Cinquefoil. You know about plants? Usually buttercup isn’t the first thing people ask. They think it’s dandelion.” He resumed his original position.

Wonwoo shrugged. “I took plant bio in college. That, and I’m not stupid enough to think someone would get a weed tattooed on themselves.” Junhui laughed again, and it made Wonwoo want to continue. He jerked his head towards his necklace, and Junhui stood to face the crowd coming in, kicking off the counter and walking a bit closer to Wonwoo. “Sterling silver?”

Junhui shook his head again. “White gold. 18 karats. Gucci.” Wonwoo raised both eyebrows this time.

“This place pays that much?” Wonwoo watched with confusion as Junhui simply smiled at the comment, nothing more, nothing less. He turned to help a customer, and Wonwoo watched Junhui wearily the whole night.

Turns out, Seungcheol was right. Thursdays are packed and the rapper really was trash. He didn’t mind, he liked being preoccupied with a new job, too busy to focus on this dude on stage try to sing. He was rewarded for his continuity by Junhui telling him small phrases throughout the night, which involved him getting very close to him so he could hear. He smelled expensive.

Wonwoo groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, and it was silent, it was still. Seungkwan was not shaking him awake this time, and it felt oddly heartbreaking, like a lover with little habits not doing them anymore out of loss, but he’s thinking too deep into this, he just stayed at someone’s house overnight doing a so called ‘project’.

When the door opened and Seungkwan froze for a second at the sight of Wonwoo in the kitchen and actually awake and not dead to the world, he broke out into a big smile. “You woke up! I was honestly worried I would have to wake you up again.” He set his bag on the couch and sauntered over to where Wonwoo was stationed. “Tell me all about it.”

Wonwoo sighed. “Well, for one, it definitely doesn’t compete with The Five Twenty-Six but I guess hospitality is all that matters.” Seungkwan barked a laugh.

“Damn, it’s been a while since I heard about The Five Twenty-Six. Miss it there?”

“Hell no. Boss was such an asshole; we’ve been over this.” Wonwoo shook his head as flashbacks of his last high end restaurant filled his mind. He really did like it there, but the boss pushed him over the edge when he took out of his pay and never admitted to it. Instead of doing something legal with the unfair pay, he just left, and let the boss fend for himself when he left him with only two other baristas. “Jeonghan was an ass.”

“Meet anyone new?” Wonwoo nodded.

“Yeah, his name is Junhui. He seems…”

“Weird?” Seungkwan spoke up from behind his cup of coffee.

“No, like. Cool. He has these… I don’t remember what he said they were, yellow flowers tattooed behind both ears. He had this fucking Gucci necklace on and when I asked him if he gets that much money, he just smiled like he wasn’t going to tell me where he really got it, and just talked to a customer.” Wonwoo thought about it, and there was no way that had to be Junhui’s sole job, or maybe it was, and he was just rich.

“Well…” Seungkwan bit his lip in thought. “Maybe he’s just rich. And wants a side job.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Wonwoo said softly, still thinking about the look Junhui would give him when they accidentally made eye contact, it was a knowing gaze. Like Junhui could see right through Wonwoo. Wonwoo found himself wanting the contact more often after the first few times. “I don’t know. He seems okay though.”

“Be careful. He could be some kind of scamming lord who seduces people and steals credit cards.” Seungkwan shot him a warning glance. Wonwoo laughed.

“I’ll be careful.” He looked at the clock. It read 5:36PM. Seungcheol didn’t tell him to come back until Saturday, he had a free night (like all the other nights of being unemployed were free). “You want pizza, or Chinese takeout or some shit?”

Seungkwan nodded as he hopped off of the stool and headed to the room. “Yeah, I’ll call the joint down the street.”

“And hey-” Wonwoo shouted to Seungkwan and said boy turned. Wonwoo made a hand gesture pointing to his own neck. “Cover that up if you want to keep the working on a project trope going.” He smiled as Seungkwan went red and scowled at Wonwoo before leaving to their room. “Don’t forget to call!”

“Fuck you!”

Saturday brought Wonwoo back to Diamond, and by the time he rolled up at closer to 6 he noticed it was fuller than it had been Thursday, perhaps since it was the weekend. He had opted to wear his glasses this time since he had fallen asleep with his contacts in, and woke with dry eyes. Immediately, his eyes veered to Junhui behind the bar, in a button down mimicking Wonwoo’s own, except he really filled his out in the bicep area, Wonwoo’s eyebrow twitched at the thought. He nodded in greeting to Junhui once he was noticed.

“I decided to step it up a bit, you were threatening my position as best looking bartender.” He took the material in both hands and pinched it, signaling that that’s what he was talking about.

“You think I’m hot?” Wonwoo watched him as he rounded the bar, the other man just getting orders like he usually did.

“It’d be dumb to think you’re not.” He looked back at Wonwoo as he was shaking a cocktail; the look in his eyes said something more than his mouth did. Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow in defeat and turned around, taking the towel to dry the cups left standing.

Junhui had multiple buttons undone at the top of his shirt, and it made Wonwoo uncomfortable that Junhui was so… what’s the word. Fit? He looked like he was meant to be in his body, and everything going on around him didn’t help with the fact. The way those tattoos bounced right off of his skin in a way that was screaming to be looked at, and for a split second Wonwoo was tempted to touch them. The way that stupidly expensive necklace probably costs more than he makes in a year looks so cooling against his skin, which was probably warm, and undeniably soft just from the looks of it; Wonwoo had to look away. He needed to focus.

It was close to 3AM by the time the customer rush slowed down, Wonwoo found it odd that there weren’t still people bouncing off the walls like there would be in the previous city he lived in, but he definitely was not one to complain now. He walked into the back room, sighing, approaching his phone to check his messages (none). He hears Junhui come in behind him.

“Second day on the job, rookie. Thoughts?” Junhui said, not unkindly.

Wonwoo shrugged. “I guess the fact that I have my co-workers calling me hot and getting to stay behind the bar beats my other place.”

Junhui laughed- Wonwoo wanted to punch him for how suggestively he was standing. He stood with his head held high, his arms crossed over his chest (underneath the buttons he still hasn’t done so he made sure Wonwoo could see his skin) and watched Wonwoo with half-lidded eyes. “Well, I can tell you that’s not the last time it will happen.” Junhui kicked off the wall and sat in the couch next to Wonwoo, letting his head fall back.

“Which one?”

“Both.” Seungcheol walked in for a quick second, grabbed something by the counter and walked back out, not before throwing keys onto Junhui’s lap and telling him “You’re locking up tonight, I’m getting caught up.”

“What was that about?” Wonwoo asked, eyes watching the door where Seungcheol disappeared from as quickly as he appeared.

“I don’t know. Probably getting it on with his boyfriend again.” Junhui seemed so nonchalant about that, so Wonwoo had to ask.

“This happens often?” Wonwoo now moved his gaze to Junhui.

Junhui sighed. “Yes, unfortunately, it’s like he forgets he has his own fucking place to run. Both of them! I swear, no wonder employees are slipping right through his fingers, he’s always over here locked up in the back with Seungcheol.”

“Sounds like a pain. Where does he run?”

“The Five Twenty-Six.”

Wonwoo stopped in his movement suddenly, and he felt a little sick at being in such a close proximity as Jeonghan. Wonwoo quit The Five Twenty-Six, so why did Seungcheol hire him if Jeonghan is his boyfriend? Whatever, he figures it doesn’t matter now as he is already hired and not planning on being unemployed again.

“You good?” Junhui was watching Wonwoo’s stature like posture, and Wonwoo snapped out of it, realizing how tired he was.

“Yeah. Just, tell me if you ever see both of them coming our way. So I can hide. Big time.” Junhui just laughed at this but he asked no questions, so Wonwoo guessed it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he probably worked there beforehand. “I’m fucking beat. I’m going home. I’ll see you soon.” Wonwoo went to stand after Junhui dismissed him with a nod of his head and a ‘See you’ before Wonwoo stopped and turned. Junhui looked up to meet his eyes. “How much was that necklace.”

Junhui looked down to his chest and shrugged. “Can’t remember. $2700 I think. Why?”

Wonwoo didn’t make a move, he just kept his eyes on the necklace that was glinting in the fluorescent lights every time Junhui took a breath in. He met his eyes again. “Looks expensive.” He figures he will get used to saying goodbye to the distant hum of the Diamond sign telling him to get the fuck out already.

“Why do you have the same tattoo on both sides of your face?” Junhui raised one eyebrow at the question, during the next day at work.

“You ask a lot of questions.” Junhui got into his signature lean against the counter to look at Wonwoo’s face, and for a split second Wonwoo really wanted to punch him.

“It was one question.” Wonwoo fired back.

Junhui smirked. “No, yesterday you asked me about my necklace, too. Am I that interesting to you?”

Wonwoo sighed “Just answer my question.”

“It’s because I like symmetry. I will feel oddly of balance if I went everyday knowing that only one side of my face has flowers on it.”

“I feel like that answer was sarcastic.” Wonwoo turned to the back counter to grab a fresh bottle of alcohol to replace the one right under the front counter, that was nearing emptiness. Oddly one of the most popular drink requests despite the blandness, and unoriginality.

When Wonwoo made eye contact with Junhui again, he got a close up view of his face, noticing two beauty marks just at the brim of his top lip, that jutted out slightly, and one on his chin. Junhui laughed again. They were both bent down near the counter. “It was.”

Wonwoo licked his bottom lip before standing up straight, fixing his shirt as Junhui tended to a customer behind the bar. He watched tensely at the scene before scanning the area, he had been on alert ever since Junhui casually mentioned that Seungcheol’s boyfriend is his ex-boss, and he wanted to evacuate the premise immediately if he even heard his loud voice. He wanted as Junhui skillfully rimmed a margarita glass in sugar, or salt, or fucking cocaine for all he cares, he poured the pink drink and dropped a cherry inside, he thought it was ironic that a place like this had bartenders who could work like that.

“You’re tense.” Junhui turned while wiping his hand on a towel. “I feel like you have more questions.” Wonwoo nodded, but before he could get one out Junhui spoke again. “If you’re going to ask this many questions, take me on a date first, or something.”

“Well,” Wonwoo looked down at Junhui’s hand’s, he noticed a small silver band on his right hand middle finger. “If I asked you out that would require me asking, hence, another question. Probably resulting in you complaining about all the questions.”

Junhui whipped the towel over his shoulder. “Touché. Go ahead, then. One question.”

Wonwoo thought long and hard about this one, inwardly laughing and cringing at the thought of doing something long and hard. He wanted to ask Junhui so many things- like why he was so vague sometimes, why he has tattoos on the sides of his head, why he has glasses that look like they came straight out of the 80s- he settled on one that he and Seungkwan discussed, figuring it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Where did you get that necklace?” Wonwoo watched as the studs inside one of the crosses glinted against the light. He hadn’t noticed them before. “Are those… diamonds?”

“You said one question.” Junhui joked, but a harmless smile graced his face. “But I’ll answer them best I can. They are real diamonds. Less than a carat, I’m sure, in total. Where it came from…” Junhui licked his lip and looked off, it made Wonwoo a little skeptical to as if he was about to tell the truth or not. He looked back to Wonwoo, a crooked smile on his face, but the gesture didn’t reach his eyes. “An old friend.” He spoke quietly, but Wonwoo heard loud and clear from their secluded spot, the crowd paying more attention to the person on stage than the drink bar, surprisingly.

“Does this friend even know they gave you a necklace that costs as much as my life?”

“It’s only $2700, not nearly as much as what you cost.” Junhui said slowly. “And, I’m sure he knows.” Junhui threw the towel into a basket under the counter and straightened up, eyeing a stumbling woman come up to the counter with a friend. “The price, I mean. Not so sure he knows I have it.”

Wonwoo stared as his nimble fingers worked quickly with fixing up a girly drink and a shot of whatever for the two, he looked back up when Junhui was done.

“I think you’re lying.” Wonwoo deadpanned. Junhui smiled bigger than he had honestly ever seen, and the shape of his teeth fit his face nicely.

“I am.” Junhui resumed his nonchalant attitude, and Wonwoo didn’t bring up the topic for the rest of the night.

“Like, what the fuck,” Wonwoo shouted to Seungkwan from where he lounged on the couch. “First of all, it was such a vague answer, like always, and second of all, this person doesn’t know he has it? What does that mean? What does anything he says mean?”

Seungkwan walked out from the bathroom, towel around his waist and wet, blonde hair falling in between his eyes. He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he stole it. Maybe he doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“But he just doesn’t seem like someone who would steal something like that.” Wonwoo sat with his head in his hands, slouched over with his elbows on his knees.

“I don’t think you can say that about someone you know so little about.” Wonwoo groaned and threw himself back on the couch. “For all you know he stole everything he owns. If I were you I would just ask him. He already thinks you’re crazy for asking so many questions in the first place.”

“I mean, I guess it’s all I can do, at least it can let him know I just really want to know or whatever.”

“Or that you’re just really thirsty and want his dick so bad?” Seungkwan was silenced quickly by a pillow being flung in his direction.

“So like,” Wonwoo interrupted Junhui, who had just winked at a girl who was strutting away from the bar, obviously flirting with him, and tried not to laugh when Junhui rolled his eyes when she turned her back. “Not to be that person again, but,”

“Let me take a wild guess, Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo wondered for a moment when he told him what his surname was. “You have another question.”

“I mean, listen. With someone who is so vague all the time with their answers, and me, who is very curious, it’s hard not to wonder what’s going on.” Wonwoo tried to reason, but he knew Junhui wasn’t offended.

“So you’re nosy?” Junhui ended with laugh and a smile, another one that showed off his perfectly white teeth (does he get treatment?).

“Sure, if you want to say that.” Junhui grinned again and motioned with one hand for Wonwoo to pause so he could speak.

“I want a question first.” Wonwoo ducked his head in defeat with a small smile, and let him continue. “Do you have any tattoos or piercings?” Wonwoo shook his head, then stopped.

“No piercings, one tattoo.” Junhui quirked another damn eyebrow.

“Where?” He smiled again when he saw that Wonwoo looked full of regret.

He shook his head. “It’s, uh… It’s a mistake.” He chuckled when Junhui leaned in for more info. “Party, drunk, bad friends, tramp stamp.” Junhui choked on his own spit in laugher. “Don’t laugh okay, it was a mistake.”

“I need to see it sometime.” Wonwoo shook his head, but he was sure deep down he would eventually be seeing it. “Okay, thank you, now, your question.”

“So, just, like, a quick thought over what you told me last night. About the necklace.” Wonwoo’s eyes darted to it when he mentioned it. “Did you steal it?”

Wonwoo did not expect the answer he received, he never would have in a million years. The grin from Junhui’s face disappeared immediately, and he looked around quickly before backing Wonwoo into the counter behind him. Junhui grabbed his collar and got close to his face, and Wonwoo tried to back up, but he was trapped between the bar and Junhui. The look in his eyes wasn’t anger, but it wasn’t joking, it was rather the most serious Wonwoo had ever seen Junhui look.

“Why do you say that?” He spoke calm, oddly calm for someone who was a little closer than wanted, and Wonwoo noticed at all the wrong times that when he said he smelled expensive he meant it, this dude’s cologne must be made of pure money.

“I-I just thought-” Wonwoo nervously stuttered.

“Why? You’re a cop?” His voice didn’t waver, but Wonwoo felt increasingly nervous.

“No! No, my roommate and I were just talking and-”

“Your roommate’s a cop? What are you saying about me to your roommate?” His eyebrows raised and dipped with every question asked, and Wonwoo’s nerves came to a height, he just wanted to know what the fuck this dude’s deal was.

“No, he’s in school to be a teacher! For little kids! He doesn’t give a fuck, he’s just someone to talk to about work, and my mysteriously vague coworker who didn’t entirely tell me where he got it, so sorry that I wondered and came to conclusions myself.” Wonwoo detached Junhui’s hand from his collar, but didn’t push him backwards, Junhui didn’t move either. “Like I said, it’s hard not to wonder when you answer me with stupid limericks and rhymes like you’re straight out of a crime novel.” Wonwoo stared now, Junhui was watching him rant. He suddenly didn’t want Junhui to have the wrong idea, so he switched topics. “I like you, Junhui, you’re a sensible person- at least around here. Around me. And I want to be your friend, you know. So I ask questions to know you, but I guess you don’t want that.”

Junhui was about to open his mouth but was stopped in the action by Seungcheol. “Hey! I pay you to make drinks and a happy atmosphere, not fuck on the job.” He slid into the bar stool, Junhui tentatively back away from Wonwoo to face the boss.

“What are you always doing then?” Junhui said without a hint of a joking expression on his face, but the tone of his voice returned to normal.

“None of your business.” Seungcheol pointed at him, but his expression gave it away that he was caught. “Worry about this,” Seungcheol gestured to the people in the crowd. “And I’ll worry about this.” Seungcheol put his hands on his chest. He gave them a weak smile and disappeared. Junhui awkwardly turned his head, and Wonwoo felt a slight victory at making Junhui silent for once.

“Sorry.” He continued his job without another hitch.

Wonwoo noticed his sleeves were all the way down, and his hair fell onto his forehead, and Wonwoo silently decided he preferred the Junhui he met on day 1 to this Junhui.

He groaned and rolled over onto the cool side of his pillow, before sitting upright upon noticing that someone was banging at his door. “What the fuck,” He mumbled as he threw himself out of bed. He squinted hard and blocked his hand from the harsh sunlight when he flung open the door, ready to curse out whoever woke him so early. And he did. “Dude, what the hell do you want, it’s like, nine in the morning, what… What,” He stopped speaking when he could open his eyes large enough to notice what- or who, exactly- was standing at his door. “Are you doing here?” He was utterly confused by this sight, he had half expected Seungkwan, half expected one of Seungkwan’s friends, but not this. Not Junhui.

“First of all, good morning. I can now see what occupies most of your time before you show up to work, and on days off.” He let the sentence hang for a second, inviting a reply to come, but nothing came. “I have to ask, if I didn’t knock on your door for a solid three minutes straight, you would have slept through the entire day, I suppose?”

Wonwoo sighed, and embraced the rays of sunlight, heating up his chilled skin. “Maybe. Why are you here, though?” Junhui held out something, and Wonwoo didn’t bother to look before he stuck his hand out, opting to figure it out by touch. “My… phone?”

“Yeah. It seemed like you were pretty spent, last night. I decided that I would put myself to use and get it back to you, instead of letting you panic when you turned around and realized, so I kept it close to me. But you never came back, and I stayed for an extra hour with Seungcheol, just in case, but you never showed up. So I, uh, thought I would give it back to you myself. It seems like you didn’t miss it, though.” He looked inside for a moment before looking back to Wonwoo. “Why… is it so dark in there?”

Wonwoo sighed, figuring he needed to get up one way or another. “My roommate is never home because of school, so, I took it upon myself to buy light cancelling curtains. And yes, I probably would have stayed asleep. What time is it?”

Junhui flipped his wrist to read his watch. “2:17PM. I don’t think it’s healthy for someone to sleep that much.” They were both quiet for a minute, before Wonwoo really got a hold of his surroundings.

“How do you know where I live?”

“Seungcheol. Normally, he’s not the type of person to just give out employee info, but I’ve known him for a long time, even before I was working for him, so, I asked him so I could return it. And, here I am.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo could not think of anything else to say, he couldn’t say much else to the employee that could have bit his head off last night over a simple question. “T-thanks, I guess.” He closed his eyes, the sun being too much to handle, and he heard Junhui laugh softly.

“No offense, but it looks like leaving the house could do you some good. Come out with me, We’ll go somewhere.”

“Is this you asking me on a date?” Junhui laughed again, but unlike many times, it seemed to reach the look in his eyes as well.

“If that’s how you want to see it. I just, you know, I guess for someone who sleeps until noon and is roommates with an aspiring elementary school teacher, and who was unemployed for quite some time can’t do any harm to me or who I am so, why not. Why not try to be a friendly person.” Junhui stood there, waiting for Wonwoo’s answer when he nodded his head.

“Sure, fine. I, should do shit though. So, it will be a few minutes. You can come in. Open the curtains, for the first time in weeks.” He backed up so Junhui could come in, Junhui went straight to the window and pushed back the curtains, Wonwoo squinted, Junhui smiled.

“See, this place looks so much more lived in with some light.” He stopped and turned to Wonwoo, but his eyes were drawn to the couch, and pieces of clothing that were strewn on the back of it. “You get that lazy?”

Wonwoo followed his gaze to the couch, and sighed deeply. “Listen, neither of us are home very often, therefore no one but whoever Seungkwan is fucking comes over, we don’t really care- Just sit at the bar, I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Wonwoo had a lot of things running through his head at this moment, who wouldn’t? Junhui got quite angry over his question yesterday, which he wants the answer for today, and Junhui said something like, Wonwoo can’t harm who he is? Wonwoo had no idea where to start with any of this, because clearly, with every word Junhui says there are a million underlying messages to be told. Wonwoo wants to get to the bottom of it, but he’s not sure Junhui wants him to.

An hour later and a car ride with small talk about Wonwoo’s life, in which Junhui managed to evade all questions about his, Wonwoo found himself outside a lavish looking apartment, he was very skeptical for a moment before Junhui pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it in, and he was greeted with a short hallway, a bathroom on his left, a closed door on his right, and a living space in front of him. There were white couches, a television over the mantle place, and floor to ceiling windows, which amazed him the most. He stood there for a moment, and Junhui slipped past him and into the kitchen to his right, he followed.

“Seriously, Diamond can’t be your only job. How do you afford this place?” Junhui chuckled from in front of him where he was rummaging through a cabinet, and pulled out some kind of ground coffee bean.

“Work,” He spoke very slow, as if he couldn’t think of a better answer to the question.

“Come on, cut the shit. Clearly it’s not your only job, unless you were just born rich. You have to do something else.” Wonwoo looked to the ceilings, his eyes traced over the little pieces of décor on the walls and small accents, that made the place seem like it was not even lived in. It seemed odd against Junhui’s persona, it didn’t fit his attitude, it seemed like he truly didn’t live there.

But judging by how he knew where everything was when he pulled two mugs out of the cabinet that he wasn’t even looking at, Wonwoo assumed he lived there against his better judgement.

Junhui was quiet for a moment. “Tea? Coffee?”

“No, no. I don’t want anything. Just, like… answer the question.” Wonwoo stood still, one arm bracing himself on the counters edge while Junhui looked at him with an unreadable expression. “You think that I have another job?”

“Yes, it’s literally just an easy question. Maybe I’m just a nosy son of a bitch but I kinda want to know where it all comes from.” Wonwoo gestured around with his hand to indicate that he was talking about all the wealth that was basically pouring from the cracks in the walls. He was still so mind blown by the fact that Junhui could try and pull off the trope that he has one job in a shitty downtown nightclub where the owner isn’t even on the floor because he’s too busy boning his boyfriend in the back while he flirts with customers he is clearly not interested in and throwing vague hints at Wonwoo that he, like, does some crazy illegal shit on the down time.

“Listen.” Junhui dropped on head and walked closer to Wonwoo. Wonwoo slouched slightly upon the other boy coming closer to him, and he brought his head up to meet his eyes. “I know, deep down, that one day I will tell you what’s going on. I swear.”

“How do you know?” Wonwoo threw back, even though his inner conscience told him he probably shouldn’t.

“Because, you’re different. And I know that.” Junhui backed away again, his face showing a blank expression with subtle hints of something that Wonwoo assumes is Junhui trying to reassure him. Wonwoo took a breath in but Junhui held up a hand, stopping a sentence that was yet to come. “I know that, Wonwoo, because I know a snitch when I see one. It’s been far too long to not recognize the face of someone who’s waiting to see my downfall because they don’t like me. You’re different. I can tell you that much.”

He turned around completely, and Wonwoo was left dumbfounded, unable to say anything. “Just wait. It’ll come to you, soon.”

Wonwoo left that day feeling like he knew less than what he previously had.

He didn’t wake until closer to noon the next morning, but Seungkwan was glad nonetheless to come in and find out that he was already awake.

“Hey, I think I forgot to tell you that I wasn’t coming home last night, but you weren’t even here when I stopped by to grab my stuff and head out again so I guess it doesn’t matter. I though you don’t work on Mondays, what happened?”

Wonwoo took a second to gain his composure before answering his question. “Junhui came to return my phone yesterday when I woke up and I ended up back at his place.” Seungkwan gasped, and Wonwoo felt a large dip in his bed.

“Tell me everything! Did he tell you what his secret was? Did you fuck?” Seungkwan let out an ‘oof’ as he was pushed to the side so Wonwoo could sit up.

“First of all, he just asked if I wanted to come over since I’m pretty sure he thought I was going to die alone in here. And I didn’t find out much, but he said that I was different, because he knows a snitch when he sees one, and apparently he thinks I’m not a snitch for whatever he is going to tell me. And no, we didn’t fuck. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Do you… think he likes you?” Seungkwan interrogated.

“What are you, a matchmaker? And who said I was interested in him?” Wonwoo swung his legs over the side of the bed and lifted himself up.

“It’s pretty fucking obvious, how you want to know everything he’s hiding, how you come home and just talk about him, even if it is complaining, it’s still talking about him. Let’s be honest, here.”

Wonwoo sighed deeply. “Call me nosy, but I’m going to focus on getting down to the bottom of this before I admit that I am infatuated with him.”

Maybe it wasn’t really any of Wonwoo’s business. To be honest, it really wasn’t but every time Wonwoo thought about it more, it really seemed like Junhui was making him eager to want to know. Besides, why would he throw around vague hints like that if he clearly didn’t want Wonwoo to ask what he was talking about? And it’s not like Wonwoo could say he wasn’t interested anymore, even if he really wasn’t, because Junhui told him to wait and it would come to him. Wonwoo just didn’t know if that meant he would tell him or he was just going to have some sort of huge revelation at some point.

He couldn’t like to himself, or Seungkwan for that matter, and he couldn’t inadvertently deny it when Seungkwan brought up that he probably likes Junhui like some girl in a high school romance sequence would. He pushed aside that thought as he walked into the front doors of the place that shaped his life more in one week than anything had ever, and pretended like he didn’t feel a severe increase in his mood when Junhui smiled upon seeing his arrival.

Wonwoo dressed down a little bit, he changed his usual button down for a simple black polo that he figured he would try out since he noticed Junhui looked so good in his (He didn’t nearly fill it out as well). His hair was pushed back onto his head, and he saw that Junhui had done the same thing, abandoning his usual style for sweeping it all back, and Wonwoo liked the look of his forehead.

Junhui was cleaning the counter with a rag when he spotted Wonwoo, he had on a simple black tee that sat on his upper body in such a way that Wonwoo wished was illegal, and Wonwoo had to tell himself to pry his eyes away from his back muscles as they moved under the fabric.

“Hey, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo jutted his head upward in a reciprocal casual greeting, but walked to the back room instead. There were not many people there yet, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard Junhui follow him and close the door behind them. “Just out of memory from what you told me the other day,” Wonwoo was worried for a second that he meant wanting to tell him his secret, and he got a little excited, but it was quickly defused. “You told me you had a tattoo. Let’s see it.” Junhui looked smug, like he wanted Wonwoo to be embarrassed since he let him know that the tattoo was a mistake.

“Come on, really? Do I have to? It’s seriously bad,” Wonwoo tried to reason, but was hoping that Junhui made him show him.

“Yes! I want to see it.” Wonwoo looked at him for a second before shaking his head and turning around, bracing his hands on the table top and telling Junhui to have at it. He felt Junhui lift his shirt from out of his waist band and high enough so that the tattoo was exposed. Wonwoo couldn’t even focus on the embarrassment because the heat from Junhui’s large hand splayed out on his back, his thumb in contact with his skin. “Goddamn, how old is this?”

Wonwoo laughed in a self-deprecating manner. “A couple years.” He honestly doesn’t remember what it looks like, all he can remember is there is rope and some phrase that he is pretty sure has to do with bdsm, so he tried to block it out best he can.

“Freaky, huh?” Junhui’s hand left his back, and he was left with feeling colder than he thought he was, and he turned around to see Junhui wearing a signature smirk, and he replied as he tucked his shirt back in.

“To be honest with you, I tried my hardest to rid myself of all memories to do with that day, so I’m glad to say that I don’t know what it says, well, sort of.”

“How do you not know what your won tattoo says? And don’t people tell you when they see it?”

“No, because no one sees it. Except for my roommate, but he couldn’t give less of a shit.” Wonwoo finished fixing himself and his hands went behind him to support the table he was leaning on.

“Do you want to know what it says?” Junhui tilted his head a bit, and Wonwoo could see the mischievous look in his eyes. He shook his head.

“No, not really.” He walked out of the room, Junhui following his trail.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui’s call made him turn around, but he didn’t stop walking until he was fully in front of the bar. “Are you busy tonight and tomorrow?” Wonwoo shook his head after a moment’s thought. “Do you want to crash at my place, just for the hell of it? I guess as the younger generation say, it’ll be hella lit.” Junhui said with a teasing smile. Wonwoo decided to tease back.

“What, like a slumber party?” Wonwoo smiled. “Count me in, girl.” He heard Junhui laugh to himself as he turned around, ready to face the oncoming surge of drunken patrons of the night.

Wonwoo’s feet ached like he never imagined they would on a Friday night, but in all reality he should have expected it. He groaned the entire night when someone wasn’t asking him for another shot, and he collapsed on the back room couch as soon as the place shut down.

“You took your car here, right?” Junhui asked as he looked himself over in the mirror on the wall, and Wonwoo groaned again as his response. “Cool, follow me then. Let’s go, we will be late.”

Wonwoo wanted to ask what he was going to be late for, but he decided to save his energy, and just get in his car and follow Junhui after they told Seungcheol he was on his own for now. The drive there was not memorable, as Wonwoo wasn’t watching last time as he was squinting the whole way, still not used to the sunlight he was seeing that wasn’t past 2PM. He pulled in the lot after him, and when he got out he realized he had nothing.

“Junhui, I don’t have clothes or anything.” He followed him up to the elevator and embraced the warmth.

“We’re pretty much the same size, you can wear my clothes and I have a spare toothbrush and shit in the other bathroom, you’ll be fine.” Wonwoo leaned back against the elevator wall, feeling relief to be about to get off his feet when the door opened and Junhui led them out. Wonwoo was hazy as he stepped in the house, taking his shoes off by the door and following Junhui to his room where he received said clothes and was directed to the other bathroom, which was in the hallway for the other room.

Junhui told him he could shower if he was up to it, but it seemed like Junhui knew him better than he did when he got to the bathroom and barely had enough in him to change his clothes.

Once he did though, he rummaged through the drawers to try and find the toothbrush that was hidden here somewhere, but he came across something different entirely. His heart stopped a bit when he uncovered it, tightly sealed in a tiny plastic bag, and he held it up gingerly to the light, peering through into the content, though he could see it clearly through the transparency of the bag.

He was lost for words, trying to think of many other things that this could be, and hoped he wasn’t about to be involved. He didn’t jump when he heard a knock on the door, too lost in his trance. “Wonwoo, can I come in?” He mumbled a response that he was sure Junhui didn’t hear, but he heard the door open anyway. He kept his back faced towards Junhui and he cut him off in what he was saying (“You hungry, cause I’m fucking starving.”) when he turned, still holding the dime bag in between his fingers.

“What is this?” Wonwoo asked quietly, seeing Junhui’s face go from playfulness to stoical in seconds, raising an eyebrow and grabbing it gently away from Wonwoo.

“What do you think it is, Wonwoo?” He spoke with the same tone, not seeming surprised that he had just been outed accidentally.

“I’m trying to come up with many things it should be instead of what it probably really is…” Wonwoo sounded a little panicked, and Junhui dropped the bag from eye level, and watched as Wonwoo’s eyes followed it cautiously.

“It’s not going to hurt you, or me, since I’m not doing anything with it. It’s cocaine, Wonwoo. And if you’re incredibly curious, like you were before, it’s in here because it has to do with my necklace that you keep asking about.” Junhui spoke softly, trying to calm Wonwoo and he visibly shrank in relief upon knowing that those weren’t Junhui’s intentions for the night. “Were you scared that I brought you here to do coke?” Wonwoo didn’t move, instead just held eye contact, hoping that Junhui understood that that was what he was afraid of. “I brought you here to tell you what I’m sure you’ve been trying your hardest to uncover.” He made a ‘follow me’ motion with his head and Wonwoo took his steps out of the bathroom with Junhui, forgetting about the toothbrush, forgetting he was tired.

He watched Junhui walk into the kitchen and throw the bag into a drawer, and walked back over to where Wonwoo stood, frozen in place. He opened his mouth to talk, most likely to try and calm down Wonwoo more, but he stopped when he heard a knock on his door, an odd series of light knocks that made Junhui turn his head quickly. Wonwoo was inwardly panicking again as he thought it was the cops.

Junhui adjusted his glasses and dragged him over to the main entrance. “Listen, Wonwoo,” He spoke very quietly, and Wonwoo had to get closer to him to hear. “Don’t say anything. Don’t do anything until I come and get you, okay? Don’t make any noise, don’t turn the light on, just stay still, and listen.” Wonwoo realized he had been backed into the bathroom, and he left Junhui shut the door on his, keeping his breathing so quiet and he pressed himself against the door.

He heard Junhui unlock the door and greet someone, and he figured they were standing in the hallway, as Wonwoo could hear them more clearly. The man who came in said something, but so quiet that Wonwoo couldn’t even hear, and he had to still himself completely when he heard Junhui’s response.

“Dude, no, you can’t pay for this many, there’s no fucking way that’s happening. Maybe I should just stop selling to you, since you always want more than your own nose can handle.”

“Come on, I can get you the money quick. I can redistribute these bags for money, and give you what I get.”

“Hell no, you know it doesn’t work like that. You know I don’t work like that. You pay on the spot. Unless you want to end up like the last guy that tried to scam me?” There was no answer. “You’re going to either take what you can afford and leave, or you’re out of a dealer. Pick your poison.”

There were no more words, rather, noises, that Wonwoo figured was the exchange of money and drugs, and he let out a sigh that needed to be released when he heard the door shut, and no extra voices. He stumbled backwards a little when the door swung open, and he stood there, lost for words, as Junhui took his arm in his hand (the one that wasn’t holding all the cash), and sat him down. He went into his room and came back, empty handed. He sat next to Wonwoo.

“You’re a drug dealer.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“Yes, I am a drug dealer. I don’t want you to feel nervous though, Wonwoo. I don’t do my own drugs.” Junhui’s tone was soft, and Wonwoo relaxed slightly. “Any questions before I get into the dirty shit?”

“How… how do you deal… from your own apartment… don’t you need to like… grow it somewhere…?” Wonwoo’s voice waivered with uncertainty, and he felt embarrassed when Junhui had to bite his tongue to prevent from laughing.

“You think I deal weed, Wonwoo?” Wonwoo hesitantly opened his mouth, but didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just locked eyes with Junhui and let him keep talking. “Weed is child’s play, Wonwoo. It seems like you’re too shaken to even think about it, but remember the bag you found earlier? That’s what I deal. Don’t worry about it though, it won’t affect you.” Wonwoo kept his eyes trained on Junhui, and let him lead into the next story. “I assume you want to know about, well, everything.”

“Not everything,”

“Just, most things.” Junhui smiled at him, which made him relax further. “So, you asked about my necklace. You were right when you were skeptical about how I got it, because I didn’t want anyone to know. And I freaked out because I thought you had tabs on me for some reason, because you had that right, too. I did steal it.

“Not directly from the store, or some shit, but from a person. Someone tried to scam me out of my hobby, I guess you can call it, and pinned a whole bunch of shit on me to make me seem like the bad guy. It didn’t work, and when he overdosed at a party where he severely underestimated the amount of coke he could handle, I wanted to get him back.

“I know it seems shitty, but this dude was a bad guy. He wanted me to go to jail because I was running him out of town. I know that he took some of his earnings as a dealer and bought that necklace, and flaunted it all the time, and when I saw my opportunity when he was knocked out, I took it, because I wanted him to pay.

“Months later, he thought he could outsmart me by selling me my own drug and trying to kill me, and the reason that one was separated from the rest was because he laced it. I don’t know with what, but I know he did, and he probably thinks I’m dead. Which is why I’m extremely undercover in a shitty bar in a small city, because if he ever found out I was alive, he would probably kill me himself.”

Wonwoo listened, and couldn’t piece something together. “Why would he want you dead over you stealing his position as a drug dealer?”

“he did the worst thing someone could do, which was do your own drug. Drug addicts do crazy things Wonwoo, they want you dead over such miniscule things. It’s hard to imagine but that’s my reality.” Junhui looked over at Wonwoo to gain his reaction, and saw he was still processing it all. “I’m not a bad person, Wonwoo. I got here because I was in a bad situation, but I’m not a bad person.”

Wonwoo stayed quiet, thinking of ways he could answer what Junhui was telling him, or any questions he wanted to know the answers to. Nothing came to his head.

“I understand if you want to leave, but I just want you to know that getting you involved in any of this isn’t my intention. I told you before, you’re different, and something tells me that I should tell you my secrets now, because you won’t be leaving anytime soon.” Wonwoo watched Junhui, who was looking right back at him with a patient stare, waiting for Wonwoo to tell him if he was comfortable or not.

“I don’t want to… leave,” Junhui quietly waited for his next words. “I… like being in your company. Unless, you know, you don’t want me in yours.”

“No, I’m not saying that. I want you to stay. But I don’t want you to be scared.”

The sincerity was hidden deep inside but Wonwoo could grasp onto it, and it was all he needed to stay rooted to his spot, unmoving, trying to think of anything to ask him.

“How long?”

“Only a year and a half.”

“Don’t you worry you can get exposed?”

“I know people who have my back. I’m not worried.”

“How many people?”

“Multiple. Remember when I told you I knew Seungcheol before I was employed by him?” Wonwoo nodded instead of vocalizing himself. “I knew him because of this.”

“He… bought from you?”

“He bought for someone else, but I got to know him because he came around here often, and offered me a stable job.”

“So, he felt bad?”

“I guess you can say that. But honestly, I’m here today because of him and I’ve been working for him since. I’m kind of glad that I took up the job offer. I’m sure if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you, I don’t think.” Wonwoo looked over to Junhui, and he was just looking back. All was still for a moment, and Wonwoo didn’t dare break the eye contact he held with Junhui, the other man was waiting for Wonwoo to say something, but for the life of him, suddenly couldn’t remember how to speak.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” His voice was low and calming, and it urged Wonwoo to shake his head in response.

“I’m just, confused, right now.” It was all Wonwoo could manage to say, but he knew he needed to say more, so he let his mind talk (after he mentally thanked Junhui for leaving the lights off). “I’m just kind of confused. About how I feel. For you.” His voice was feather light, and he stuttered a bit but didn’t stop. “I feel like discovering something like this should change how I feel, but… it doesn’t.”

He watched Junhui shift closer to his slightly. “It doesn’t have to.”

“But I don’t know if you,” He turned his head away slightly, feeling embarrassed and actually like a schoolgirl confessing her feelings. “Feel the same.”

There was a pregnant silence where Wonwoo’s nerves grew tenfold, and he almost took back his words before he heard more shifting, and a dip in the couch closer to him.

“Are you comfortable right now?” Wonwoo nodded, deciding not to use his voice when his bottom lip was shaking in anticipation. “You’re okay with this?” Wonwoo nodded again, liking how slow Junhui was being, like he expected him to be a lot rougher with him, wanting his way more than Wonwoo’s comfort. He saw Junhui lean back a moment, put a knee under him to support his weight and he came closer, his face was centimeters away from his before he shut his eyes, bracing for the oncoming impact.

Junhui’s mouth was on his in less than a second, and he felt the hesitation in his kiss, but he also felt the comfort and sincerity. He released a shaky sigh through his nose, and he felt Junhui’s lips prod deeper, his hand sneaking up to the back of his neck to press closer to him. Wonwoo’s hand found solace in the threading of Junhui’s surprisingly soft hair, and he twisted locks around his fingers, grabbing onto some to ground him. He kissed back feverishly, Wonwoo’s other hand grasping at the leather of the couch, his toes curling with the pleasure he was getting from just a kiss he never knew he needed so bad.

Junhui’s hand pressed heavily on Wonwoo’s hip, the pads of his fingers digging into the shirt he had on and his thumb snaking under the cloth, and he wanted more of it. He felt Junhui’s tongue touch his lip and he let it in, loving the way it fit his so perfectly, though he would never tell anyone he thought this. Junhui’s hand rose higher, very slowly, and it made Wonwoo tighten his fist in Junhui’s hair. He heard Junhui take a sharp intake of air and he pulled away with Wonwoo’s bottom lip in between his teeth, a string of saliva hanging from the edge of their wet mouths.

“Where is this going?” Wonwoo’s voice was gentler than he personally had ever heard it, all of the wind knocked out of him from the force of kissing Junhui.

“Wherever you want.”

“I- I don’t, I don’t really know what I’m doing, though.” Junhui pushed his glasses up his face again and looked at Wonwoo with such an intense look, Wonwoo’s whole body shook.

“It’s okay, I can take care of you.” He came closer again, but instead he waited for Wonwoo before kissing him again.

“You want to do this? I mean, I do, but I didn’t know you wanted to…”

Junhui’s lips quirked upward in a sideways grin. “Of course, you know, I wanted to for quite some time, so, don’t doubt anything. I want to do this. I mean, we started already, after all, and, I’m not really into kisses leading into nothing.” Junhui’s voice dropped an octave and Wonwoo saw stars. “Relax, okay? You’ll be fine.”

Junhui leaned back in to kiss him again, and after a few seconds he made his way down his neck, leaving little kisses and small marks in his wake, and Wonwoo’s hands followed while still on the back of Junhui’s head, tangling with his hair. As Junhui was running his tongue briefly and kissing the spot under his jaw, and hands came up higher on both sides of Wonwoo’s frame, this time, completely in contact with his skin. It made his flesh burn with want and as Junhui’s face got lower on his neck, and down his stomach, and his hands found purchase on the waistband of his pants, he wanted more than he thought he would end up getting.

Junhui didn’t rush with things, he was very slow and sensual, even though Wonwoo knew that he wanted this, too. He left small nips on his navel, and he did that as much as possible with the new skin that was revealed with every inch his shorts were pulled down.

He could have blacked out, or he could have only wanted to get to the good part as fast as possible, but the next thing he knew was Junhui’s hands went from sliding his pants down at a pace meant for sensual, romantic moments, to one hand splayed across his thigh, and the other wrapped around the base of his dick.

Wonwoo drew air in quickly at the sensation of being touched by another person after so long, and his whole body shivered with anticipation and just the feeling of his goddamn hand around his cock. Junhui squeezed the base, then pumped once, twice, before sliding his warm, wet tongue up the shaft, stopping at the head to take a gander at Wonwoo’s reaction.

Wonwoo, to say at the least, was not composing himself well. His right hand was still messily threaded into Junhui’s hair, tugging gently whenever something felt good, which was always, and the other was palm up over his mouth, all the sounds going into the back of his hand. He had the knee that was closest to the back of the couch propped up, and Junhui was snug between his legs, enjoying breaking Wonwoo down with his own two hands.

Junhui placed small kisses on both sides of his shaft, letting Wonwoo buck up as much as he wanted to, but not giving him the sensation he wanted. He licked up from the base again and Wonwoo whined, wanting his whole mouth to surround his dick already, the teasing was going to give him blue balls. Junhui put his mouth over the head, and Wonwoo tried desperately to get him further down, but Junhui took his time. He lapped up the pre-cum at the tip and dragged his tongue over his slit, watching as his chest rose and fell heavily.

He went down a little further, Wonwoo groaned at the action. His thumb was massaging circles into the underside of his dick over the vein, and when Junhui put the whole thing into his mouth, Wonwoo could only simply whimper. His jaw fell open and he let out staggered breath, giving up on bucking up and letting Junhui do what he wanted to.

Junhui pulled back up so slowly, and Wonwoo missed the heat instantly. He sucked at the head again before deep throating him once more, letting his hand take care of the rest he didn’t have in his mouth when he pulled back up.

He kept this up for a while, and Wonwoo was surprised at his own stamina, he could have come a long time ago, but wanted to feel so much more of Junhui. Junhui, meanwhile, resorted to taking in the head and a bit more, letting his hand satisfy Wonwoo where his mouth couldn’t, and he swirled his tongue over the tip every time he came up. Wonwoo was mewling the whole time, but he never looked down, afraid that if he locked eyes with Junhui he would come instantly.

Junhui got off with a wet pop, and took his whole cock in his hand as he jerked him off messily, saliva and pre-cum mixing in as a lubricant. Wonwoo’s hands were shaking, as well as his legs, and he wanted to come so bad, the feeling of Junhui’s hand dragging up and down and so wet, it felt way to good, it felt so good he thought it was illegal for someone to have this much pleasure.

“Look at me.” Junhui commanded. Wonwoo weakly complied, and the sight of Junhui with his eyes dark and his mouth wet and red, his hand working his dick into oblivion, he couldn’t help himself anymore, and he came just like that. Junhui kept pumping him as he came, and he was whimpering and whining as his head fell back onto the couch. He could feel his cum all over himself, and the warm sensation of Junhui’s tongue after he climaxed made him jump, his tip sensitive, and his dick still throbbing.

He can’t recall much of that night after that. He fell into a sex-induced coma and was knocked out for the rest of the night, and the next morning he remembers waking up in Junhui’s bed instead of the couch, and the nice sight of a muscly bare back next to him when he rolled over.

Some secrets are kept secrets because the truth hurts people. Secrets are meant to not be told to anyone, by anyone, not meant for anyone. More often than not, Wonwoo knows his boundaries, and wouldn’t overstep, wouldn’t dig deep for something if he knew he wouldn’t get something out of it.

This time, though, he thinks it was worth it to delve into Junhui’s secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> taken from tumblr prompt: create a story with three elements- sleeping until noon; a stolen item of jewelry; a drug laced with poison.  
> if u follow me on twitter u know i love the weeknd and i couldnt resist this one i really couldnt.  
> i had so much fun with this and it took a week to write compared to my usual two nighters so i hope u liked it pls comment i love reading comments.  
> (bonus points if you caught the lyric from the actual 'Kiss Land' song before the bj scene [eyes emoji])


End file.
